


Caffe Latte,Master?

by pro_masochist214



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Maid Cafe's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_masochist214/pseuds/pro_masochist214
Summary: Shirabu has a little secret that he doesn’t want everybody to know, especially an upperclasmen named Semi Eita.





	1. I'm found out...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fanfiction is crappy. This is my first fanfiction! I just had a really fantastic idea for a shirasemi fanfiction and feel like I really need to write it down so here I am ;) please enjoy!

Shirabu Kenjirou had a really bad day since he woke up in the morning. First, he was late. Thankfully his sister had left a toast for him .Next, because he was late, he forgot to borrow his nicely prepared lunch. Third, He fell asleep in a killer teacher class so he got detention. Lastly he got a serve on his face while in practice.  
“What a crappy day...” Shirabu sighed.  
“Shirabu-senpai! Lets practice!” Shirabu heard Goshiki shout from the other side of the gym. Even though he’s quite anoyed at the loud first year, in the end he still practiced with him. In the middle of a group practice ,he heard Semi Shouts at him to switch.” Shirabu! switch with me!” Well, he’s kind of tired anyway so why not. Kenjirou walked towards the bench to switch with Semi. Once he's seated, He immediately grabs his water bottle only to find it empty. He starts to think the universe may hate him. In the middle of his train of thoughts, He suddenly feels a hand on his head and hear Semi says,”Don’t overwork yourself kid.” That comment really made him annoyed.And to think it's from Semi, only made him more annoyed. And who said he can pet his head?!”Don’t pet my head. And I’m not a kid!”  
“Yeah yeah kid.” That really made Kenjirou annoyed.He watched as Semi and the others played for awhile before switcing again.

At the end of the group practice, Kenjirou looked at the clock and cursed, it’s already 4:30. Today he’s suposed to go home at 4. Maybe the universe really did hate him.  
“Shit I need to go, Thanks for your hardwork!” Kenjirou slammed the door open and ran out of the gym.  
“What’s with the hurry Shirabu? Did your mommy got sick? Or-“  
“Leave him be Tendou. Maybe he got some homework.”  
“You’re no fun Wakatoshi.”

\- - - - - 

‘I can’t be late again!.. Please let me make it on time!!’ Kenjirou ranned all the way from Shiratorizawa Academy to his home. He arrives at his home and quickly showered.fuckfuckfuckfuck what the hell did he do today to be in this hell of a situation anyway? It's not like he killed a cat or something.He was just about to head out the door when his little sister, Chika called,”Nii-san, This morning the manager told me that your shift changed into 6pm since it’s Friday. So take it easy. It's still 4:45 you still have about 20 minutes.”  
.  
.  
.  
“EH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”  
“Why didn’t you texted me?!”  
“Well you left your phone so how should I tell you? Should I just go to your school and tell Semi-san then?”  
“NO YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL THAT ANOYING SENPAI THAT. AND DON’T YOU DARE TELL ANYBODY ON THE SHIRATORIZAWA ACADEMY THAT.”  
“Roger Nii-san.Oh yeah,why didn’t you borow you’re lunch today?”  
“Uh, I forgot it... Sorry Chika.”  
“Forget it. But please eat dinner before you go. If you don’t eat ,you will have a stomachache and you’ll be sick.”  
“Uh..OK.” He can’t be sick now. If he’s sick it’s gonna need lots of money. And remembering that broken window... They’re just gonna deal with the cardboard and plastic with some duct tape.  
“What’s for dinner?”  
“Shirasu fried rice, your favorite.”  
at the mention of shirasu, he immediately became happy.  
“I LOVE U CHIKA” Kenjirou starts to pat Chika’s head. There's still somebody in this universe that doesn't hate him.  
“Stop that or you’re not gonna have dinner.”  
“Hai,hai”

-5:10-  
“I’m heading out Chika! Don’t forget to lock the door!”Kenjirou shouted before leaving his home. Kenjirou walked to the trainstation and got on board at the evening train . Since it takes 20 minute from Sendai to Nagamachi station, he starts to think about his life and why it's so miserable.A certain senpai invaded his mind.Seriously?! How come he always appeared in his head at times when he's not anoyed? Well he's anoyed now. Kenjirou arived at Nagamachi station and it's suprisingly very crowded.He pushes himself out of that crowd and starts walking to his workplace.Once he arrive, he walked to the backdoor and quickly changed. He's already done with the uniform and make-up.But there's still one more thing he needs to place on his head. Ugh this thing is always so hard to wear and its itchy too. Bear with it Kenjirou, You can do it. Think about VBC, your little sis, and cookies. Right that should had motivate him a little bit.  
Once Kenjirou has finally succesfully placed it on his head nicely, he heads out to greet the manager.

~  
“Manager!”  
“Ah Shirabu-kun! You look pretty as always! I know I’m right when I decided to recruit you. To bad my little brother have a really broad shoulder so he can’t be a maid.” The manager, Sugawara Shiemi is always fawning over Shirabu even though he already worked with her for almost 1 year. Kenjirou had walked to his manager wearing a maid uniform and a wig. He wore a corset and paddings that he brought himself underneath the uniform so it gives him a girly curve. He also wore boots. Thankfully the uniform’s skirt reached to his knees so it hides his thighs.With a light make-up, he already looked like a girl.  
“I’m not that pretty Shiemi-san..All of this is fake. And you should’ve been happy your little brother is manly”  
“I know I know but you attract lots of people so start working now~! your fans are waiting~” His manager just pushes him out of the backroom and closes the door. Since he's out,  
Kenjirou walked to the front and starts greeting the customers that walked into the Maid Cafe. Yes, his part time job is to be a maid in a maid cafe. How embarassing. That’s why he doesn’t want his schoolmate or clubmate to see him like this. Especially that anoying senpai of his. His job friend, seemed to notice his disstress and asked,” What hapened?”  
“Nothing,Kenma-kun. Just thinking if one of my schoolmate or clubmate to come to this cafe and see me like this...ugh.” It's gonna kill him if they saw this...  
“I know how you feel...” Kenma pated his back. Kozume Kenma, a Nekoma high first year,male, also became a maid. But he doesnt need to use wig, hair extensions is already enough to cover his image as a girl. Though he still needs to use corset and paddings just like Kenjirou. Just then, a custumer arrived, well since he and Kenma are the only maids who haven’t served yet, it’s his turn to serve the customer.Putting on a bright smile and slightly pitched voice, he said,”Welcome back, Master! This way please” This customer seems to be one of his fans since he quickly followed Kenjirou to an empty table.  
“Please call me when you’re ready to order, Master.”*bright smile with flowery and shiny background*  
”Hai, Shibura-chan”(shirabu’s name in the cafe)  
Kenjirou walked back to join Kenma again to see Sara Inari instead. Now he's stuck with the cheeky girl. He really prefers Kenma's company. He's silent and is known as the emo maid. Cool Kenma!  
”Oi, where’s Kenma?”  
“Um, he went to serve one of the customer.”  
“Oh well.”  
“Shirabu-san, may I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead”  
“Do you know Semi Eita?”  
“......No”  
“Oh, so you don’t know him..he’s my cousin for your information.Since you went to the same school, I thought you knew him... well maybe I’m just gonna ask him- ”  
“Nonononono..don’t ask him...I..I know him. But please don’t tell him I work here. Please?”Shirabu pleaded. Oh god, if Semi know this, he's gonna blackmail him to take his position back. That's not good.  
“Okay chill man, I wasn’t even planning to tell him you work here honestly.I’m just gonna tell him I met you on the way home. I know you’re a man , Shirabu-kun~”  
“Shut up...i’m gonna die if he knows it..”  
Ah... What a day...  
“Shibura-chan! I’m ready to order.” The customer called.  
“On my way Master.”Kenjirou walks toward the customer quickly, putting on a bright smile.  
“Can I get a portion of Moe-moe omurice please? And a Lemon squash?”  
“Moe-moe omurice and a glass of Lemon squash,Master? Do you want a ketchup messege on the omurice,Master?"  
“Of course Shibura-chan.Can you draw a basketball? ”  
“Of course Master, your dish will arrive in 10 minutes. If you need something please don’t hesistate to call me,Master.”  
“Hai, Shibura-chan!”  
Kenjirou walked to the backroom and then quickly walked to the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen, the smell of omurice hits his nose. He starts to feel hungry again. He put the order in the kitchen and was just about to head out when he saw Kenma running past him.  
“Oi Kenma, what happened?” It’s strange to see Kenma with that kind of face.  
“Don’t go out of the door Shirabu...”  
“Why is that?”  
“Cuz Kuroo’s here, Kuroo Tetsurou is here. He’ll probably notice you since you're from Shiratorizawa.”  
“Oh god...Wha-“  
“Go to the bathroom, pretend that you’re taking a shit” Akaashi said from the kitchen.  
“Shirabu you can take Kenma’s customers order, the one with the soup.”  
“Okay... But who’s serving Kuroo?”Shirabu hoped it’s the Manager. When the manager served a customer, usually the customer will be distracted. So it came in handy if one of their schoolmate is coming here.  
“The manager.” Kenma peeped trough the door crack to make sure it’s really the manager.  
“Oh that’s a relief.”Shirabu sighed and was about to take the order when Kenma suddenly says,”Thank you Shirabu-san, But I’ll probably just take those.”  
“Are you sure? He’s gonna know who you are immediatly though” Akaashi asked the first year again. He doesn’t want the first year to lose his pride because he’s seen crossdressing in front of his bestfriend.  
“It’s fine.. I hope he’s distracted enough though...”  
“I wish you luck.”Shirabu patted kenma’s head symphatetically.

Once Shirabu's ready to serve, he walked out of the backroom to send his order and true enough, Kuroo’s sitting on one of the table while listening to the Manager.He actually didn’t saw Kenma and just sat there listening at the Manager. Kenma’s lucky his order is behind Kurro’s table so he didn’t get seen by Kuroo. And it’s about time his shift ends. Kenma has been here since 5 and its 7 now so he’s free to go home.Kenma bid Shirabu and the other staff a short’ see you tomorrow. And then dashed out of the door like there's no tomorrow. Kenjiroy is still going to be here until the closing hour or until 10 pm so he can’t go home just yet.  
He went to his table,carefull not to take Kuroo’s attention and put the Lemon squash and the omurice, and he starts to draw a basketball on the omurice. Then he flash a dazling smile to the customer and went to go to the bathroom to ‘pretend taking shit’.Why did Kuroo came to this cafe anyway? I think the world really hates me. Kuroo Tetsurou left a while later. Kenjirou is relieved too cuz he didn’t get noticed. It’s gonna be bad if Nekoma’s VBC captain is going to recognize him in a joint practice with Nekoma ( if there is a joint practice) and told the whole Shiratorizawa and Nekoma VBC he saw him crossdressing in a Maid cafe. There’ll be a never-ending teasing from Tendou and Semi. He shivered at the thought. Kenjirou walked out of the backroom with a rag and a cleaning spray to clean some tables.Then he heads to the front of the cafe to greet more customer Sadly, he’s all alone.All the other maids seems busy.”Today the cafe is strangely busy...Oh yeah today’s Friday Night.” He muttered under his breath. He greets and served more customers until it’s already 8:30. Suddenly the door opened. Without seeing who’s coming, Shirabu smiled while saying,”Welcome back Master!” Then he bows down.The same routine.

”Wow”

‘Wait I know that voice..’  
Kenjirou quickly straightened his back and quickly opened his eyes to see that damned familiar face staring at him.’Why is that damned handsome-wait did I just think he’s handsome?! Oh nonono I DO NOT think he’s handsome! He’s ugly! Yeah He’s ugly-‘ More importantly, why is Semi Eita in here!?!?!? Kenjirou’s face was shocked at first, then it turns into that of a blush. He looks like he’s confused. When he realize he’s blushing, Kenjirou quickly supressed it.Why did I fucking blush at him?! Gee get your shit together Kenjirou! The customer seems like he doesn't notice it though. The person face was shocked,but then a smirk apeared on his face. “I didn’t know you’re the type to crossdress Kenji-No, Shirabu-chan.”

‘SHIT’ is the only word that he can think of now.Well since he is here, the infamous damned senpai is here, the one and only Semi Eita,there’s no choice but to fool him. And if that doesn’t work, well he doesn’t want to think about that. Having that plab to fool his senpai, Kenjirou quickly put on a confused face. “What do you mean crossdress? I'm a girl. And why do you know my first name. Also why do you know my dear twin brother name?” okay that should do it. Please be fooled please be fooled please be-

“EH?!?!? You’re not Kenjirou?! But you look just like him! Don’t you try to fool me if you’re really Kenjirou!” YAY!! He's fooled!  
“You’re really funny! I think you’re that ‘damned senpai’ Kenji-chan always talks about.” Kenjirou cringed at his self-given nickname. But He’s really relieved. He knows his senpai is kind of an idiot. He actually felt guilty for using it to his advantage.  
“He talks about his senpai like that huh?Well it’s expected.”  
“Anyway this way,Master” Semi followed ‘Kenjirou in act’ to an empty seat. Kenjirou really doesn't know if he can pull of this little sister act for long. And his throat hurts.  
”What will you order Master?”  
“I want some strawbery milkshake.”  
“Is that all,Master?”  
“Well, what do you recomend?”  
“Maybe the grilled Tuna? It’s one of the bestselling menu in here.” Kenjirou offered the Tuna because he once see Semi eating it.And it’s one of the bestselling so it should be nice right?  
“Hmmm, okay I’ll get one of those.”  
Semi said while looking at Kenjirou’s face.  
“Is there’s something on my face, Master?”  
“No you really look like Kenjirou. Are you sure you’re not him?”  
“Of course no Master! Why would my brother crossdress?” Geh! He's still unsure?!Just take the lie and get out of this cafe already damned senpai! Semi thinks about it and then finally smile,  
“Of course! There’s no way Kenjirou would want to be a maid.” fiuh, safe zone Kenjirou.What's with that smile though... Well it's not like he cares.  
“Right..Your order will arrive in 15 minutes. Please don’t hesistate to call me when you need something, Master.”  
“Alright...”  
Kenjirou flashed him a smile and walked to the kitchen.  
He put Semi’s orders in the Kitchen and walks out with a rag and a cleaning spray to clean some tables. When Semi’s order is ready, He simply walks into his table and served him. While he’s placing the Tuna in front of him, Semi suddenly asked,”I’ve been wondering, What’s your name?” SHIT I hadn’t thought about that! Kenjirou just stared into Semi’s eyes. There’s curiosity in his eyes. He’s really fooled by Kenjirou’s acting.  
“Uh..My name is Shirabu Kitachi.” Kenjirou just sputered out a name that crossed his head.‘Baka Kenjirou, there’s no way he belived that! The name's to close with Satori's fav anime character’He hope Semi would just believe it. And he really does.  
“ Oh, I’m Semi Eita. Nice to meet you, Shirabu-san”  
“I already know your name. Dear brother talks about you alot.Oh and Kitachi is fine. I’ll be going now,Master”  
“Uh..okay. Thanks, Kitachi-san.”  
Kenjirou just flahed him a smile before going to the front of the cafe and doing the same routine. He feel Semi’s eyes following his every movement and it’s really uncomfortable. How can he eats while watching him at the same time. Kenjirou hope the Tuna went to his eyes instead of his mouth.When Semi finally leaves, It’s already 9:30 so it's already the closing hour which means cleaning . Shirabu sighed and went to Semi’s dirty table first and cleaned it but a napkin catches his eyes.” My number is XXX-XXXX-XXX. Call me later cutie~” Kenjirou read it outloud then regrets doing that later on cuz Shiemi and Sara is suddenly on his back.”Hohohoho Who’s that from?” “ I wonder~Isn’t that table was the one that hot guy sat at?~”  
“GEH! Sara?Shiemi-san?! What’re you doing?”  
“Kenjirou-chan~Who’s that note from?” Sara starts to tease him. “Just look for yourself...” Kenjirou gave her the napkin and went to the backroom to slam the door behind him. Cleaning be damned. Akaashi, being the BigSister figure in the cafe, simply sighed and asked what happened. Kenjirou slowly turned his head towards the Chef and hugged him.”SemiwasoutthereandhesawmesoImadealiethatI’mthatmyowntwinsisterwithShirabuKitachiasher namewhatshouldIdo?”  
“Okay..I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, slow down a little.”Akaashi said while petting his head comfortingly. Kenjirou actually liked being petted.  
“Semi was out there..And he saw me so I made a lie that I’m my own twin sister with Shirabu Kitachi as her name.What should I do? And he’s completely fooled too! He also tries to flirt with me!”Kenjirou slapped himself”Argh!!!Why did I lie?! It’s gonna be hard tomorrow at morning practice.”  
Akaashi just gave him a symphathetic look,”Bear with It,Ken.”  
.  
“Please don’t give me that look,Akaashi-san.”  
~~~~~~  
Kenjirou walked out of the cafe after an agonizing 30 minutes being asked by Sara with questions like,”How do you make him like you?!” then she danced with shiemi-san in a circle shouting things like OTP or something like that.He walks out still wearing the wig,paddings and corset because he wants to go out of the cafe quickly and because he’s lazy.”Ah.. I forgot to take off my make-up.. well I can just do it at home.” Yes. He has a make-up set at home. Well it’s not surprising to hear since he works as a maid.Akaashi actually offered to give him a ride home but he quickly turned off the offer. Though Akaashi still gave him a ride to the train station. He’s sure it’s because he still looks like a girl.But it's okay. What he likes about Akaashi is he still treat him like a man even though he look like a girl. He takes the train to Sendai and walks to his home safe and sound. He knocked at the door for a couple of times until his sister opened the door for him. At first,she didn’t resognize him because of her sleepy eyes. But then she realize it’s her brother and let him in. Kenjirou takes of his wig, then he cleans his make-up, takes of the paddings and corset, showered, and changed into his PJ. Today's been tiring for him. When his head hits the pillow he’s dead asleep.


	2. A Day full of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically me being mean to Kenjirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It's been a harsh week and school is being a little shit to me by dumping a lot of homeworks at me. Anyway I decided to make the second chapter about Semi’s side of chapter one but it’s short since he doesn’t have a busy life like Kenjirou. So after Semi’s side, we’ll continue with Kenjirou’s miserable life in the morning (evil laughing) Enjoy~!  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except my OC's (Chika,Sara, Shiemi).

Today, Semi Eita has a really good day. He arrives at school on time, Today his mother decided to make him a bento with Tuna, his favorite food, and he even got on his coach good side in practice. It really is a fine day for him. If he met a bishoujo later on, that would make his day perfect.  
‘BAM!’ What’s that sound? He looks at the gym door and saw Shirabu Kenjirou, his underclassmen, being hit with a serve on his face. Semi had to surpress his laughter inside. Though he feels a little sorry for the poor second year. Kenjirou looks like he’s having a bad day so he decides to give him a little sympathy with switching with him in the middle of group practice. But isn’t that cruel? Or is it really kind? Well nevermind. Kenjirou looked like he was just about to colapse. Being the mother figure in the group, he can’t surpress his urge to pet and mess Kenjirou’s head. His hair is surprisingly fluffy and soft. And with that face he’s making, Semi had to admit Kenjirou is rather cute.  
“Don’t overwork yourself, kid” And being Mom of the group, he feels like he has the responsibility to take care of the younger.  
“Don’t pet my head. And i’m not a kid.” That expression Kenjirou had a while ago is replaced by his usual annoyed expression in a split second. So fast.  
“Yeah yeah kid” Semi really like to take care and annoy that one kohai of his.  
.  
.Once the group practice ended, he got a text from his cousin to send her the merchandise she asked him to buy at around 7 to 10. Well, he’ll probably be there at around 9 or earlier.   
“You’re no fun,Wakatoshi.” He heard Satori saying something in the locker room.  
“And why is that? Have I missed anything?” Semi asked them.  
“You haven’t missed anything, you just missed Shirabu running out of the school like there’s no tomorrow.” Tendou said before going back to annoy Kawanishi.

6pm  
Practice has ended, time to go home. Oh yeah, the merchandise. He’s just going to give to his cousin later. He went to his home and ate dinner before showering after. Homework? Nah it’s Friday night, there’s no school tomorrow. 

When the clock strike 8:20, he went to his cousins workplace. A Maid Cafe. To be honest, he’s embarased to go to a Maid Cafe. Isn’t it’s place for those otaku’s like Satori? Well it’s not like there’s going to be someone from his school to see him enter a maid cafe right? He enters the Cafe and was not prepared to see what greets him.He was prepared to see girls in a maid uniform but not this. He was not prepared to see Shirabu fucking Kenjirou smiling while crossdressing and wearing a maid uniform. What The Fuck? Is he having a nightmare? That maid can’t be Kenjirou! There are many things that Kenjirou DID NOT DO. First, Why is Kenjirou smiling? Is the world about to end? Kenjirou rarely smiles. Especially to him. Kenjirou never smilled to him actually. Second, he do not crossdress. There’s no way that stoic kohai would crossdress. But right now, He really looks like a girl! And he’s cute!. That uniform really suits him .Is it really Kenjirou or maybe his sister? No way, his sister is to young to work. So it must be Kenjirou.  
“Wow” Semi’s facial expression is still shocked, but he feels a grin on his face. This is interesting.  
“I didn’t know you’re the type to crossdress, Kenji-No,Shirabu-chan.”  
Kenjirou looks like he’s confused, then he says,  
“What do you mean crossdress, I’m a girl.And why do you know my first name? Also why do you know my dear older twin brother’s name?” Well that really make Semi shocked. He doesn’t know Kenjirou has 2 little sister. I fhe’s memmory is right, he only have one little sis.

“EH?!?!? You’re not Kenjirou?! But you look just like him! Don’t you try to fool me if you’re really Kenjirou!” Semi doesn’t know if he can to trust this girl or not.  
“You’re really funny! I think you’re that ‘damned senpai’ Kenji-chan always talks about.” Well it’s confirmed. She’s Kenjirou’s little little sister. There’s no way Kenjirou would talk like this to him. And he don’t call himself Kenji-chan. But it could be an act.   
“He talks about his senpai like that huh?Well it’s expected.”   
“Anyway this way,Master” Semi followed Kenjirou’s twin to an empty seat. Well, she’s kind of cute. Is this what Kenjirou would’ve looked like if he was a girl? Not like he cares though.  
”What will you order Master?”  
“I want some strawbery milkshake.”   
“Is that all,Master?”  
“Well, what do you recomend?” He doesn’t really think they would sell Tuna. I guess I’ll go with some cookies if I don’t like the menu. Since she looks so hopeful.  
“Maybe the grilled Tuna? It’s one of the bestselling menu in here.” Kenjirou’s little sister offered. Wait did she said Tuna? He’ll totally eat those!  
“Hmmm, okay I’ll get one of those.”  
Semi said while looking intensely at her face. She really looks like a female version of Kenjirou with a smiley face.  
“Is there’s something on my face, Master?” Semi blinked.Was he staring at her? That’s embarassing.  
“No you really look like Kenjirou. Are you sure you’re not him?” This little sister thing... It could be an act..right?  
“Of course no Master! Why would my brother crossdress?” Hmm well, it’s not like Kenjirou to smile. Semi thinks about it and then finally smile,  
“Of course! There’s no way Kenjirou would want to be a maid.” Kenjirou probably choose suicide than become a maid. And Kenjirou doesn’t have that curvy figure. He’s a man ,not a girl.  
“Right..Your order will arrive in 15 minutes. Please don’t hesistate to call me when you need something, Master.”  
“Alright...”  
Kenjirou’s little sister flashed him a smile and walked to the kitchen. Oh yeah.. He forgot to ask her name. He’ll just ask her later.  
He did ask her name later when she served him. ‘Shirabu Kitachi’ is her name. Not bad... Well , Maybe tomorrow he’ll ask Kenjirou about her. He sribbled his phone number and an shitty-cheeky ass note on the napkin before leaving. He also gives his cousin’s merchandise to a random Maid, and tells her to give it to Sara Inari.  
He leaves the cafe while silently hoping that Kitachi would text him but at the same time, he doesn’t want her to. Argh ain’t this like in the romance movies?! Geez. Get a hold on yourself semi! That night, Semi sleeps while thinking about a certain maid.  
A/N: So cheesy~

~  
5AM

“Ugh, what time is it?” Kenjirou grogilly rub his eyes an read his clock. It’s still 5 am. “Ah.. I’m going to sleep again.........Argh!!! I can’t sleep!” No matter how many times Kenjirou try, his eyes can’t be sleepy again. Maybe he could just make breakfast? Yeah, thats a good idea since he can’t seem to fall asleep again. Kenjirou hopped of his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. He checked his refrigerator and found eggs, milk, bacon, and butter. And some veggies. Pancake and bacon sounds nice. So he made that. He only makes them for himself and for his little sister since his Mother lives faraway. They’ve became poor because his father had passed away and left a debt. Their Mother works as a nurse in a hospital in Tokyo Their mother has been sending them money every month and even that can’t cover for their daily needs. That’s why he had to work. Their Mother hasn’t visited them since she works there. Truthfully, Kenjirou missed her.  
“Nii-san? It’s rare to see you in the kitchen.” His sister voice suddenly popped and she poked her head from her bedroom.  
“Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry, I just can’t fall asleep again. Want some?” Kenjirou knew his sister loves pancake and bacons. Today he decided to be a little nice so he also made some of his special scrambled eggs.   
“Of course I want those! Are you kidding me? I’ve been missing those godlicious pancake of yours! Gimme that!” Chika ranned all the way from her bedroom to the kitchen.  
“Thanks little sis, and here you go.” Kenjirou chuckled. His sister has finally lost her cool. He knows his sister is always weak at his cooking.  
“Hey, I’m gonna have morning practice. If you need something just tell me. I’ll buy them on the way home.” Kenjirou actually really cares for his siter more than anything. Since she’s the only family member he’s close with.Today, he decides to let his brotherly instinct to control him.  
“I want you to cook today, Nii-san. So you pick the menu today. Oh except shirasu, we’ve already ate that yesterday.”  
“Okay, You big baby.”  
.  
.  
Kenjirou walked to the Shiratorizawa Academy with a small smile on his face. Today sure is fine. He arrived at Shiratorizawa Academy and was not surprised to see it’s still empty. It is still 6:30, the members are probably still sleeping. Well not for him. He walked to the clubroom and put his bag in his locker and went to the gym immediately. He starts stretching. Its really quiet. Usually the gym is always noisy and busy. Kenjirou actually appreciates the quiet-ness. It calms him down somehow.  
“Well, since I got nothing to do, maybe I’ll practice some serves.” He walks over to the ball cart in the gym and takes a ball. He served and of course it went past the net. Soon, he already finished half of the ball in the cart. There are voleyball scatered everywhere. It’s already 7. It’s quite strange that the other members hasn’t arrived yet. Kenjirou decided it’s enough for the moment. He went to pick the volleyball’s scaterred on the gym floor. Once he’s finished, he went to sit on the benches. He didn’t know what to do next. There’s nobody to toss, and there’s nobody who’ll recieve his passes. The gym door opened to reveal Ushijima and Semi. At the sight of Semi, Kenjirou suddenly remembered what happens yesterday. ‘Oh yeah... he saw me as a Maid...SHIT.’  
“You already practiced, Shirabu?” Semi asked him.  
“Yes, I got here earlier.” Kenjirou tried his best to act normal. It’s hard. And his thoughts is not helping.  
“Can I talk to you for a bit?” Semi’s innocent question makes him almost lost his cool and shrieked. What should he do if he question about last night? What if he asks about his fake little sister? And worst, what if he found out?!  
“Y-yeah, o-of course...”  
“Do you have 2 little sister?”  
“Y-yeah, why do you ask?”  
“I met your sister yesterday. In the maid cafe.”  
“Oh...” Shit. What should he do if he asks about ‘her’ school? There’s no way he would tell Semi he doesn’t know his own little sister’s school.  
“I haven’t seen your second little sister here before, did she went to a different school?”  
Checkmate. What should he do? Fuck this is getting more hard to answer. Somebody, please help me!  
“Uh, she went to-“  
“Shirabu! Pass some toss to me!” Ushijima yelled. Thanks Ushijima! I love you! Kenjirou can kiss Ushijima right now. But that pobably only gonna get him kicked off the team. Kenjirou said a little ‘sorry’ to Semi and went to help Ushijima. He couldn’t be more happy to pass some toss than today.  
When he got back, The gym is fuller and the other members have arrived. Semi’s nowhere to see. ‘Chance! Let’s run away!’ Kenjirou grabbed his bag in the clubroom and went to the coach to gain his permision to leave early.  
Once he’s free, he ranned to the supermarket.  
“Huft..... I’m sure it’s fine here..Semi wouldn’t skip practice right?....Oh yeah, lunch and dinner, what should we have today?” Kenjirou went inside the Supermarket and went to the meat section. ‘What should he make? Curry or Pork cutlet?.... maybe the Curry. Yeah, curry does sounds good. Maybe he’ll make it a little spicy.’ He buyed the pork and went to buy the vegetables and the curry roux. Once he’s home, He wen’t upstairs to his room to change into a more comfortable clothing. He grabbed his phone and the napkin with Semi’s number. He had never called Semi before so he wouldn’t know if it’s Kenjirou, right? In the end, he added Semi’s number and Texted:

Me: Um, hey. It’s me Kitachi.

Fuck. He sounded just like a shy girl. Well this is the only way. Kenjirou really doesn’t want to deal with akwardness with Semi if he came to the Cafe again. “I’m disgusted. Maybe I’ll just cook.”   
He went to the kitchen and cooked immediately. First, he cooked the rice. He cuted the meat, chopped the vegetables and sauteed the meat before adding the veggies. Then, he add some water. Wait for it to boil and add the roux. Wait for the roux to melt and become thick. While he’s waiting, he went upstairs to change into a presentable clothes.Whe he’s back in the kitchen, the curry’s done. “ Wait, I forgot the salt...” He added them and it’s finally done. He turned off the heat and prepared a meal for two.  
“CHIKA, IF YOU DON’T COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM, YOU WILL NOT HAVE THIS CURRY!” Kenjirou shouted.  
“YES I HAVE COME OUT! Where is the curry?” Chika came out of her room and immediately sat on one of the chair and digged in.  
“Don’t choke, Chika.”Kenjirou sighed.”Do you really missed my cooking that much?”  
“Yes, you haven’t cooked again since mother went away. It’s still as good as I remembered!”  
“Thanks.” Kenjirou smiled and digged in also.  
“Nii-san, are you working again today?”  
“Of course. Why do you ask?”  
“Nothing. This morning after you leave, Semi-san dropped by.”  
Kenjirou choked.  
“Say what?! What did he do?! How does he know our house anyway?!  
“Be carefull Nii-san. Probably with some asking, Oh yeah, He asked for you, Nii-san. I only said you’ve already left earlier and then he leaves.”  
“...Ugh, I’m doomed. Anyway Chika, I’m going out. See you later. I’m probably going to work until night. Don’t do anything reckless okay?”   
“I won’t .You worry to much, see you later.”

In the cafe~~~

He changed and went out. Like Usual. But there’s something unusual in the Cafe. There’s SEMI EITA in the Cafe. He seems to have just arrived. Yes that’s the unusual thing. Why is he here?!  
“Welcome Back, Master. This way please.”  
As he served him, Kenjirou felt really nervous. He doesn’t even know why he’s nervous!  
“What would you order, Master?”  
“A cup of coffee and a slice of cheesecake.”  
“Okay, Master. You’re orders will be ready in 5 minutes.”  
After he served him, Semi would finish his food and left. The next day, He sat in that same spot again, and ordered for Tuna. Somehow, Kenjirou was able to pull of this ‘sister’ act thing for two days in a row. Wow, he felt really proud of himself. Maybe he could major in Theater later when he’s at college. But still, he felt really nervous and awkward around Semi. At school, he would avoid him as much a possible. Kenjirou was scared, what if Semi suddenly asked about his ‘little sister’? And in practice? He didn’t have much choice in there. But he usually busied himself at passing or tossing. Yeah, that should made him look busy right?And when practice ends, he leaves before Semi. He just hopes Semi is not suspicius of Kenjirou avoiding him. 

 

The next day, as Kenjirou changed in the dressing room in the Cafe, he swore, If Semi’s here again, he would kill that damned senpai. But suddenly, Kenma came in and dumped a wig. Wait, correction, some wig.  
“Kenma, what the-“  
“The manager told me to help you wear those.” Kenma cut him and pointed at the wigs. They’re the same colour as his copper hair. But they’re not a wig. They’re more like some clips with some hair to cover them.  
“Wait, don’t tell me-“  
“Yeah, the manager told us to use twintails and there’s no use to argue. I’m forced to do this too. Now, drop that wig and let me hairspray your hair to make it look like it was being tied into twintails.”  
Now that’s mentioned, Kenma’s hair is pulled into a low twintail. And he seems to be doing it to him too.  
“Umm, wait Kenma, can you make it to be at my ear level?” Kenjirou asked him. Kenjirou already tried it himself. He looked good at any level, though he prefers it just at ear level.  
“ Okay, I guessed you already tried this?”  
“Yeah, but it’s messy since I do it myself.”  
Ten minutes later, Kenma has finished and was tying two red ribbon to his twintails to hide it’s fake-ness. Once they’re done, he went outside the dressing room to see his co-workers surrounding him.   
“As I thought, you looked good in it, Shirabu-kun!” Shiemi shrieked.  
“Why are you so beautiful?”  
“I failed as a girl, you beat me even though you’re a guy”  
“How can you be so cute?”  
“ Oh, My you’re so cute, Shirabu-kun!”  
He literally only changed his wig, is there really a big differnce?  
He kinda feel embarassed by the comment his co-workers made. He wants to change back into his usual attire.  
“Oya-oya, what is this? Is that Shirabu-kun and Kozume-san I see?” A flash of red hair caught Shirabu’s eyes. No it can’t be.... But because reality ( or the author)is cruel to him. There he is, Satori Tendou standing there, staring at him up & down.  
“Wait....Tendou?! What’re you doing here?!”  
“Oya,oya it’s really is Shirabu-chan! I don’t know you work here! And to answer you’re question, I’m here to help Akaashi-san here as the new chef~”  
“What...?!”  
“Yes, Shirabu-kun, I’m here too~ I don’t know you crossdressed to become a maid~” –FUCK--. Why are his friends keep on coming here?! First Semi, Now Tendou?! Argh his life is messed up now. He wants to die....  
“ Ah! Shirabu-kun hang in there!”  
“Shirabu-kun, are you okay?” his co-workers asked ,since Shirabu looked like he was about to die. He collapsed already.  
“ Bring the water! Water!”

~~ A few moments later~~

Shirabu is back to life. Suprisingly (Surprisingly he managed to wake up). He looked like a zombie. Why? Why, world? Have I done something wrong? Like seriously?! Now the whole school would know that he crossdressed. And in a maid Cafe. Kenjirou doesn’t know he’s really tense and looked like he’s about to die before Tendou suddenly said,  
“Chill, Shirabu. I’m not that cruel to tell the school you crossdressed, Shirabu.”  
. At that comment, Kenjirou is suddenly waking and alive and filled with hope.  
“Seriously, Tendou-san?!?”  
“Yeah, Semi has been saying thigs about ‘Kenjirou’s little sister’ or something in this Maid Cafe. At the same time I was accepted to be a chef here. So that’s the story. I want to ask your ‘twin sister about you, But I hadn’t expected to see this .you like this, Kenjirou-chan~ I promise I won’t tell anyone~”  
“Shut up... Well, I’m going out.”  
“To serve customer? And become a Maid?”  
“Yes. Now shut up and get back to work.”  
Kenjirou walked out of the backroom and put on a smile as he walked to the front. He smilled and greeted. As he served a customer, he puts on a sweet smile that makes his surrounding flowery(?) and shiny(?). When he recieved the order from the customer, he went to the kitchen.  
“You’re really nice and cute as a maid y’know, Shirabu-kun. You’re ussually really calm and stoic.” Tendou suddenly commented from nowhere.  
“Wha- You watched?! Aren’t you working?”  
“Hmm, I already finished the thing Akaashi told me to do and watched you work instead. I know how Semi would be easilly foolled. You look just like a girl. I know why he has a crush on you now. ”  
“Hmph, shut up..” What a silly thing to say. Wait...  
.  
.  
.  
“SAY WHAT?!!!!!!!!!” Kenjirou’s mind finally connects to what Tendou was saying.  
“Yeesh, you haven’t noticed that? Semi doesn’t give his number to anyone he’s not interested to.” Tendou chuckled.  
“ But how can he have a crush-“  
“It’s because he thinks you’re a girl. Or you’re your little sister, idiot. Here, your cutomer’s order.”  
Tendou gave him the food and went back to cooking. Kenjirou is left dumbfounded.  
how can Semi have a crush with him? He’s just a plain looking person. Nothing’s special with him. To top it off, he’s a boy. He remebers the food and quickly went to send it to his customer’s table. He put on a smile even though inside he’s really messed up. And the senpai that has been the topic of gis talk with Tendou has finally arrived! Yay.... He arrived at 8:30. As usual, Kenjirou served him. Semi ordered like usual and left. Today with a note-napkin too. But it says:

Hey,there cutie. You’re cute as always. Anyway, can you meet me at Starb*cks, Saturday at 10? If you can, please text me. Cute hairdo by the way. It makes you cuter~

-Semi

Kenjirou almost barfed. Is he flirting? Kenjirou is not used to this kind of..thing. He wants to forget it and planned not to go. But he also felt guilty if he didn’t go either. He really wants to forget the note, but it’s already to late. The words in the note have been carved in his head. Why is he so bothered ,anyway? Maybe he should ask Akaashi what to do? Or Kenma? Or even Tendou?  
“Argh... why is my life so messed up?” Kenjirou groaned as he went back to the backroom, still gripping the napkin.  
“What’s messed up? Oh hey, what happened Shirabu?” Akaashi apeared, holding a cup of chamomile tea. By Kenjirou distressed face, he’s probably worried.  
“Hey Shirabu-kun~ I’m guessing Semi asked you on a date? Well it’s not a guess since he just texted me he asked the cute girl in the cafe on a date~” Tendou’s annoying voice was quickly heard after.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP”  
“Language!” Akaashi, being the mom as always.  
“What are you going to do now?~” Tendou asked him.  
“I don’t know myself... What should I do?” Kenjirou sighed and sat on a stool.  
“Well, maybe you should come? Drink this first, it may calm you down.” Akaashi gave him a cup of Chamomile tea and sat in front of him.   
“It’s best to just come to this ‘date’ y’know, Kenjirou. Just for your information, Semi is bi. You may still have a chance~” Tendou said before qoing to the kitchen to clean up.  
“Oh shut up! And I don’t need to know that, cuz I’m perfectly straight.”   
‘Or do you?’ A voice inside Kenjirou’s head asks him.   
“Argh! I’m going home! Tell the manager that I have a headache.” And he actually have a real headache. And because of that senpai of his. he really wants to curse that Senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that'sthe second chapter. thanks for reading! :D


End file.
